Religion and Science
While basic elemental magic is common throughout Itaedia, it is far more common to have a religion or scientific cult that one is aligned to. These religions and cults all have had a huge impact on various parts of Itaedia's history, and some are more commonplace in one region over another. Here you will find a short overview on each one, and a little about its historical impact. Religious Magic Cabalism Based in numbers and the knowledge of a person, object, place or even a concept's true name, Cabalism is often considered the oldest. Worship and meditation is practiced by purponents of the religion in Spires. These are apparently naturally occuring cathedral-like structures, which many rumor were actually created purposefully by the Dustkiin long ago. Cult of Saints Focusing on aligning oneself with some or all of the many, many saints of the religion, members of the Cult of Saints will often be called upon as healers, though they are capable of doing damage. Though the official religion of the Imperial Realm, few actually pursue to religion into its magic core. Churches for the religion always have a beehive-like tower, where the thousands of saints each have a small statue in an alcove where their devoted followers can seek guidace. Satanism Following a similar path as the Cult of Saints, Satanists have a long list of demons that they call upon for assistance and guidance. While actual statues of the demons are not always found in their Churches, all Satanists carry a scroll with them, and the implements needed to call upon their allies. Paganism Often seen as the earliest religion of man, having come about independantly of the religion of the Gypsies and the Dustkiin, Pagans worship out in the open, nearby a location cared to their chosen element. While they are masters of elemental magic, they are still limited by their mortal form in many ways. The Friars Hailing from the mythic Giants of the Ghobi, members ofthe Cult of Friars are healers, champions of peace and keeping the world in balance. Often found in large groups, the Friars wear long robes of worn sackcloth, and have created monastaries for themselves in a wide variety of locations, from a city centre to high cliffs to ocean grottoes to the depths of the forest. Scientific Magic Natural Philosophy An extensive investigation into the sciences (chemistry, astrology, etc.) will help you learn the magic of Natural Philosophy. You will have to look for things to experiment on throughout the game, and bring them back to a laboratory for testing regularly. Cult of Reasoning The Cult of Reasoning derives its power from the study of rhetoric, psychology, and philosophy. This school gains it power from reading as much as from interaction with other people, so be sure to pick up all books and engage others in debate if you come across them. Atheism Philosophy could easily put one on the path to Atheism, which is also developed by studying varying religions, and rejecting them. You must do extensive reading of religious texts as well as debate with religious figures to gain experience for this school of magic---in particular, you must become a nuisance to the local satanists and the priests through debate. Category:Anthropology Category:Magic Category:Religion Category:Science